


No Shenanigans Before Breakfast

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I swear the next one will be uploaded at a respectable time, These are all going to be uploaded at 11 Pm aren't they, but they aren't important, minor depictions of violence, the non-alter Cus are mentioned and have lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Medb makes the mistake of making her master skip breakfast. There are consequences for this action.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 7





	No Shenanigans Before Breakfast

When walking out of her room in the mornings, Chaldea’s master had certain expectations. Most of the time, Mash would be there, ready to escort her to breakfast. If, for whatever reason, she couldn’t make it, some of the servants (Jack and Gilgamesh being the most common) had taken it upon themselves to escort her.

This being Chaldea, Gudako encountered Medb, someone who certainly did not fit in the latter category.

“Master” the Celtic queen whined, “Cu got away from me again!”

“And how is this my problem?” Gudako replied. Medb responded by grabbing her master’s hand.

“You’re going to help me catch him!” Medb replied as she started dragging her master away.

In her thoughts, Gudako complained, _I haven’t even had breakfast yet!_

A few minutes later, they had arrived at one of Chaldea’s break rooms, which apparently contained Medb’s target. A quick look inside confirmed that all three Cu’s (the alter from the fifth singularity had yet be summoned) were there, playing poker.

“They’re all here!” Medb said, smiling widely. A growl from Gudako’s stomach turned Medb’s smile into a frown. “Do you want them too know we’re here!?” Medb loudly whispered, as mist flowed around her ankles.

“No,” Gudako answered as her stomach growled again, “but I haven’t had breakfast yet!”

“You can have breakfast when I catch-”

“MARIA THE RIPPER!”

Medb was interrupted by several dagger wounds emerging on her skin. The child-sized culprit, Jack the Ripper, only smiled as the queen fell to the ground.

“Come on Mommy,” Jack spoke to Gudako, “Emiya made pancakes!” Shocked, Gudako started following Jack, her stomach once again growling at the anticipation of food.

“Did you hear something?” The caster version of Cu asked.

“Probably just the wind.” His lancer self answered.

“Shut up, I need to concentrate.” Their younger lancer self interrupted as he shuffled the deck.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's servant was Medb. You can tell I don't know much about her character. And also that I am terrible at sticking to a plan. Also Jack is here, the only servant grailed to 100 in my Chaldea.


End file.
